In the Shadows
by scottsman
Summary: Danielle is sold after the Masque to an inn keeper in Belgium. while working as a tavern maid and trying to engineer her escape she meets a young telepathic mercenary named Liam who reveals the truth about Danielle's family and her own re-emerging telepathic abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one of my newest Ever After story. If you like it let me know it. hit the old review button and drop me a line or two.

1.

It had been three weeks since the Baroness had sold Danielle. Danielle had been keeping track althought she wasn't sure what for. She had been cruelly rejected by the man who only moments earlier had professed to love her. Humiliated in front of the king and queen by her stepmother. And now sold to an inn keeper In the largest Inn and Taveren in Brussels Belgium.

Now clad with irons on her ankles she made her way around the room serving food and drink to paying customers. Up at the bar was old Marcos. He was there every night bumming drinks until the inkeeper had him thrown out.

There were men sitting at the tables eating, drinking, and playing cards. While the musicians who were half soused themselves were stumbling through another song.

The most noise in the room came from the pit and drifted up through the cellar door. The pit was a fifteen by fifteen feet wide and seven feet deep hole in the cellar floor. Currently there were two gladitorial looking mercenaries down in it who were trying to beat each others brains out!

The shouting came from the onlookers who gather around the edges of the pit and made bets on the fights. Danielle reached the Bar and the bar keep filled her tray again. While he was doing this she eyed the key to her chains that was currently on a string around the Inn keepers neck. As he stood a few feet away. All she could do now was bide her time.

She would get away some how. for now she would keep working. She would decide where to go once she was free. Just then the door opened and gust of wind blew into the room. In with that gust of wind walked a tall young man about Danielle's age. He had dark hair and sharp blue eyes. He wore a bright red shirt, black trousers, and black animal skin jacket.

But what most of the men in the room were looking at was the black handled cutlass that rested in the scabbard on his back. Danielle watched with interest as the young man's eyes scanned the room and with a single look dared anyone to start something. Some of the men who had been boasting of their bravery now seemed to shrink in their chairs.

The bar keep turned to the Innkeeper.

"Gerard," he said, "That's Liam of Cranstis, the most feared Mercenary on the continent!" before the Innkeeper could reply he saw the young man coming toward him. The young man stopped next to Danielle but looked straight at the innkeeper. Then at the menu board. He laid a gold coin on the bar.

"Stew and Bread," he said in a voice that was quiet and commanding all at the same time. With that the young man turned and started toward a table over by the wall. He Had only taken a few steps when the bar keep spoke.

"Would you like some wine with your meal, sir," the young man turned and leveled another steely eyed stare at the bar keep that seem to say 'you know better than that'.

"Water, yes sir," replied the Bar keep. The young man turned and countined to his chosen table. Like a true mercenary he sat with his back to the wall. Within minutes his food was ready.

"Well, Francios," said the Innkeeper to bar keep, "Take him his food you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

"Are you crazy," said Francios, "I'm not going anywhere near him again. Send the girl." For the first time her life Danielle was a little intimadated as she approached the young mercenary. He looked up at Danielle as she approached looking straight at her for the first time since he arrived. She was momentary taken aback when he gave a noticable start at the sight of her.

Quickly recovering her self she placed the food on the table in front of him. She was again surprised with for the first time since he had been there the young man smiled. And a very nice smile it was too.

"Thank you," he said graciously, placing another gold coin on her tray.

"Thank you, sir." She said. She walked back over to the bar. With her back to him, she didn't see his face change to a frown when he saw the irons on her legs. Danielle sat the tray down on the bar and reached for the coin. Suddenly she was slapped across the face, by the innkeeper.

"How dare you!" he snapped grabbing the coin. He was sticking it in his coin pouch when the room went silent again. The young mercenary had risen to his feet. He leveled a stare full of cold rage at the innkeeper. Danielle stood there holding the red mark on her cheek and watching as the courage drained out of the inn keeper. Without a word the inn keeper turned, laid the coin in Danielle's hand and hurried to the other end of the bar.

Nobody in the room drew an easy breath until the young man sat back down and resumed eating. A few minutes later the young man finished his meal and Danielle came over to collect the dishes.

He smiled again and she felt herself smiling back. The sensation was a little strange to her. She had not had much reason to smile since she had been there.

The heared the man say, "Beautiful red hair."

"Thank you," said Danielle, It was to hear a sincere compliment for once instead of the lude proposals she usually got from the rough characters in this place, "I don't get to take care of it as well as I used to."

Danielle gave the young man one more smile before turning and walking away. The young man's mind was racing.

"_She doesn't even realize that I didn't compliment her hair out loud. She has an ability she's not even aware of yet, She must be who I think she is. Her telepathic abilities are a family trait. And the only family I know of besides mine who has them is the De Lancret family. She must be the long lost daughter of Nicole De Lancret!"_

_**To be continued….**_

_**Please Leave a review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Gerard the Innkeeper was sleeping peacefully in his bed when the key to Danielle's shakles which he had hung, on a peg, on the wall, before going to bed suddenly vanished. The bulding that was now a tavern had started out as the original town jail. There were still a few working cells in the basement near the pit. In one of these cells was where Danielle was kept at night.

Danielle was sitting on the floor dozing. All at once she awoke with a start to find the cell door standing wide open and the shackles around her ankles apparently unlocking themselves.

"I must be dreaming," she whispered to herself.

"No," a voice whispered, "you're not dreaming."

"Who said that!?" gasped Danielle

Suddenly, in front of her, the shadows began to churn, then they faded away leaving Liam standing in front her.

"It's me," said Liam, "I've come to get you out of here!"

"How did you do that?! I couldn't see you until just now!" Said Danielle amazed

"I think it might be best if we save the explanations for later!" replied Liam, "Right now lets get out of here."

As soon as the shackles were off her ankles , Liam grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on lets get out of here!" he said, "I've got a couple of horses waiting at the back door."

Danielle and Liam eased their way out of the cell, passed the pit and up the stairs. The carefully crossed the darkened bar room. Just as they maded to the door Danielle brushed against a broom that was leaning against the wall.

It fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Seconds later a voice up stairs shouted

"Who's down there?!" at the top of the stairs a flickering light appeared as a lantern was lit.

Liam and Danielle bolted through the door, jumped on to the horses and took off. Just as the innkeeper, still in his nightshirt, reached the door.

"Stop!" he yelled, "She's my servant!" but it was too late. Danielle and Liam had already disappeared into the night.

By daybreak Liam and Danielle were riding through a wooded area miles away from town.

"Alright," said Danielle, "You promised that you would explain that trick back at the Inn. So explain."

Liam smiled, "I think I can best explain by asking you a question."

"Okay," said Danielle, "What's that?"

"Do you remember at the inn when I complimented your hair?" he asked

Danielle nodded.

"what does that have to do with anything?" she asked looking puzzled

"I didn't say that out loud," said Liam, " but I was thinking it," Danielle's eyes widened.

"That hasn't happened to me since I was a little girl, with my father." she said in an almost whisper.

"So you had some knowledge of your gift." Said Liam. Danielle nodded

"Before my father died I could do the same thing with him just pick the thoughts right out of his head." Said Danielle, "But I have been able to do that in years. Not until last night. Why did it suddenly come back?"

"well there doesn't seem to be an obvious answer to that," said Liam, "Be glad that it did otherwise I might have dismissed your resemblance to your mother as a coincidence."

"You knew my mother?!" gasped Danielle

"Only knew of her," said Liam, "Your gift is a family trait. she had it too. You inherited it. I know this because my family the Cranstis family and yours the De Lancret family have been close friends since before either of us were born."

"Now to answer the rest of your questions," said the Liam, "First what I did back a the Inn. I've been aware of my gift a lot longer than you have and I've developed the ability to cast a telepathic haze over peoples minds so they can't see me. A form of mass mind control.

With practice you'll be able to do it yourself eventually."

Danielle was about to say something else when suddenly the sounds of a fight. Spuring their horses they rode into a clearing beyone the next stand of trees. There they found a young blonde girl in trousers, with dual cutlasses, taking on three men at the same time and winning.

"I should have known," said Liam, rolling his eyes

"Who is she?" said Danielle

"My kid sister, Sarah," replied Liam, "Looks like she's mixing it up with the Robier brothers again."

Liam sat back in the Saddle and put one leg across the top of his horse in a relaxed position.

"Well, aren't you going to help her," said Danielle. To her surprise Liam shook his head.

"She'd never forgive me for spoiling her fun," he replied, "Besides she's been able to take those three since she was six."

Sarah parried a blow with the cutlass in her left hand drove her foot backwards into the groin of the one who was trying to attack her from behind. He hit the ground and went into the fetal position.

Sara immediately flipped the other guy's sword straight up into the air where it stuck in a tree limb. Then she grabbed his arm and jerked him into the tree's trunk. Just as the third brother charged into attack, the thump of his brother hitting the tree knocked the sword loose just in time to land on his head. As soon as her would be attacker hit the ground she kicked his sword away.

"now get off our land and stay off!" she snapped standing over them. The brothers scrambled to there feet picked up their swords and climbed onto their horses.

"this isn't over, girl," snapped the biggest of the three ner' do wells, "we'll get you yet!"

"In your ear!" retorted Sarah swinging her leg over her horse.

The three loudmouths galloped off to lick their wounds as Sarah turned around and saw Liam and Danielle there. Liam smiled at his sister.

"Sis," he said, "Why is it every time I come to check on you you're always in some kind of trouble?"

"Hey at least I'm consistent." She shot back, "Whose your friend."

"She's Danielle De Barbarac," answered Liam

"Pleased to me you," said Sarah extending her hand.

"She's Nicole De Lancret's Daughter." Added Liam

"Comte Julian De Lancret's granddaughter!" said Sarah. Liam nodded and pointed to his head.

"She's got the gift too."

"Wait, Wait," said Danielle, "My grandfather was a Comte!"

"Yeah," said Liam, "So are you. You've been one ever since he passed away. We'll go up to the Cranstis Chateau tonight and tomorrow will take you over to your own Chateau."

"I can hardly believe it," said Danielle, "I'm a Comtesse and I have Chateau, And, I can read minds."

"I know," Said Liam, "It's a lot to wrap your mind around."

"Well, one thing at a time." Said Sarah, "Come on let's get up to the house, Danielle's probably hungry."

When they got to the Chateau. Sarah took Danielle to Freshen up while Liam and the stable boy tended to the horses. A few minutes later Liam walked into the chateau to find Danielle sitting at the dining room table. Danielle was now wearing a gown that Sarah had given her and her hair and been washed and combed. Just then Sarah came through the doorway from the kitchen carrying a tray with the fixings for sandwiches on it

She passed out the food and sat down at her own place across from Liam. As danielle at her food she watched as Sarah built a sandwich that looked big enough for two people.

"You're not going to be able fit in one of these gowns if you keep eating like that." Said Danielle

"Not her," laughed Liam, "Besides being able to handle a blade better than most men she's also got the ability eat anything she wants and never gain an ounce."

Sarah just grinned and bit into her sandwich.

Gerard the Innkeeper walked into the great hall of Le Pieu's Castle his hat in his hand. Le Pieu was guzzling a goblet of wine. When Gerard walked in.

"Ahh, Gerard my fine inkeeper," said Le Piew, "How is business, I'll bet that beauty Danielle that I bought from the Baroness for that junk she wanted and sent to you back is really packing in the customers.

"She's gone." Said Gerard

"WHAT!?" Thundered Le Pie, "You let her escape?!"

"No I didn't let her escape, She had help from a Mercenary, and I know where she is." said Gerard quickly and all in one breath. "She's at the Cranstis Chateau."

"Well," Snapped Le Pieu, "Hire some men and go after her!"

"I tried," said Gerard , "As soon as they find out it's Liam of Cranstis they're going up against they turn chicken."

"Liam of Cranstis, Liam of Cranstis , those Craven Cowards!" Throwing the goblet in the Corner, "I've got my men We'll go up there and get her back!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

AN: I know that the term sandwiches wasn't around then but I couldn't figure out what else to call them.

Hope you like the Chapter 2

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

In The Shadows

Chapter 3

It was after lunch in the middle of the afternoon and Liam and Danielle stood in the Library of the Cranstis Chateau. They were looking up at a portrait of Nicole De Lancret.

"That Painting has hung over the mantle there for as long as I can remember." Said Liam, " A portrait of My late mother Juliana Cranstis hangs in the library of your Chateau. They were exchange as a visible symbol of the oath of loyalty and Friendship. Our families swore that whenever a de Lancret needed help the could come to the Cranstis family Likewise if a Cranstis ever needed help they could come to the De Lancrets."

"Liam," said Danielle, "Does, your knowing highranking nobles like my family mean that you and your sister have titles as well?"

Liam nodded,

"I'm a Viscomte or Something like that." He replied

"No, Liam," said Sarah walking into the room, "how many times must I tell you. You're a full Comte and I'm a full Comtesse."

"Oh yeah," said Liam, Jabbing a thumb in his sister's direction, "What she said."

Sara shook her head and gave a little chuckle as she looked over at Danielle.

"Doesn't remember, doesn't Care." She said

"I'll have the Josef, the stable boy, bring our horses around so we can go over to the De Lancret Chateau." Liam said changing the subject as he turned and headed for the balcony door.

Liam stepped out onto the Balcony.

"Josef," he called, but there was no answer, "Josef, answer me!" he called again.

Suddenly Liam felt a familiar cold tingling sensation on the back of his neck. All at once he was seeing through Josef's eyes the boy was bound and gagged and tall thin balled man with a narrow Mustache was standing over him with a dagger in his hand. demanding to know where Liam and Danielle were.

Liam turned and raced back inside.

"I saw it too," said Sarah when Liam entered the room.

"Saw what?" said Danielle

"Reach out with your mind," said Sarah,

Danielle closed her eyes and began to concentrate and suddenly she was seeing throught the stable boys eye's

"Le Pieu!" Danielle gasped as she broke the telepathic link.

"You know that guy," said Liam as they headed for the side door closest to the stable.

"Yeah," said Danielle, "My stepmother sold me to that slimball three weeks ago. he also owns the inn where you found me. He's probably here to try and get me back."

"Wait," said Sarah, "Your own stepmother sold you!"

"It's a long story," said Danielle, "Tell you later, right now we'd better stop Le Pieu before he hurts Josef!"

Le Pieu was in the carriage house circling the terrified stable boy like a vulture circling over a dead animal. As Gerard stood nearby with several of Le Pieu's most hardened men.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, boy," he snarled, "Where is the servant girl Danielle?!"

"Right behind you Le Pieu," said Danielle.

Le Pieu whirled around to see Danielle standing there with a drawn sword in her hand.

"Ah there you are my beauty." Smirked Le Pieu

"Let the boy go, Le Pieu," said Danielle, "This doesn't concern him!"

Le Pieu put the point of his dagger at the boys throat.

"Surrender Danielle," he said with an arogant sneer "Or I'll slice the boy's throat!"

"In Think not," snapped another voice, Le Pieu's head jerked around to see who spoke just in time to see Liam appear, punch him in the nose and knock him flat on his can.

"Get him!" Le Pieu yelled holding his nose, and clambering to his feet. In two moves Liam had cut the boy loose and shoved him out the door."

The half dozen of Le Pieu's guards, who had been skulking back in the shadows, didn't move. The just stood there like statues.

"What's the matter with you," cried Le Pieu, "are you deaf? Get him now!"

As soon as those words left his mouth of of the men slumped to the floor. Gerard rushed over to check on the other men. One by one they all joined their friends on the floor.

"They're dead," gasped Gerard the Color draining from his face, "They're all dead!"

The main stable doors on the other side of the room opened to reveal the rest of Le Pieu's men tied to a tree with their trousers down around their ankles. Danielle bit her lip keep from busting out in laughter.

"Not all of them," said Liam with a smirk, "The pants bit was my sisters idea. She has a twisted sense of humor and Danielle made a dandy diversion don't you think." Danielle made a little curtsy like a stage actor taking a bow.

Gerard whirled on Danielle.

"Why you miserable little_," he started but was immediately cut off when Sara appeared in front of him with one of her cutlasses at his throat.

"Hey," she snapped, "Show a little respect for the Comtesse de Lancret. You miserable creep."

"Comtesse De Lancret?" snapped Le Pieu incredulous.

"That's right," said Liam, he pulled the Comte de Lancret's will out of his coat pocket and held it up in front of LePieu's face, "See for yourself."

Le Pieu read the paper and the color drained out of his face.

"Le Pieu," said Liam, "You are going to get out of here and you're never going to bother me and mine or Comtesse Danielle ever again and I'll tell you why. Because, if you ever do bother any of us again I'll going to tell your boss the Duke de Marchand exactly why his business profits have been short the last two months!"

Le Pieu's eyes bugged out and his face went pale again. Liam smirked.

"That's right Le Pieu I know you've been skimming, "he said, " And we both know what he would do to you if he ever found out."

A few minutes later Liam, Danielle and Sarah stood in on the front courtyard of the Chateau watching Le Pieu and his men until they were gone.

"You know," said Danielle, "It Just occurred to me that even though Le Pieu can't risk bothering me again he will probably go to the Manor De Barbarac to get back the stuff that he returned in exchange for me. He doesn't like getting the short end of a deal. When he goes there he is liable to tell my Stepmother the Baroness De Ghent where I am."

"Could be," said Liam, "We'll deal with that when the time comes."

"Speaking of the Baroness De Ghent," said Sarah, "What is this business about her selling her own stepdaughter!?"

Danielle gave a sad smile.

"I guess now's as good a time as ever for that explanation that I promised you." They turned and walked back inside. Once they were seated in the drawing room Danielle took a deep breath and proceeded to spill the beans.

She told them about her father's death and her stepmother making her a slave in her own home. She finished her story by telling them about the events of the masque and showing them the whip marks on her back.

By the time that she finished Sara was on her feet eyes blazing with rage.

"That woman is dead if I ever get my hands on her!" she snapped.

"All right," said Liam in his most soothing Voice, "Blowing up won't help; besides we promised to take Danielle over to her Chateau.

Sarah Brightened.

"Yeah," she said, "Let's go."

A few minutes later they were on their way. Danielle Chateau was located on a thousand acres just over the border into France a few miles away from the Cranstis Chateau.

Danielle was amazed at the sight of her own Chateau it was like a palace its halls and corridors seemed to go on forever. She was ecstatic with the size of the library that she now owned. When they showed her the master bedroom she jumped on the gigantic canopied bed with a girlish squeal of delight.

After the initial exuberance wore off it didn't take Danielle and her new found friends long to get down to business. Danielle was as smart as she was brave and a pretty and it didn't take her long to get the hang of running the place and all of its business. With the chateau came an extremely lucrative trading company with its own fleet of twelve ships.

With in a week Danielle had the business running better than it ever had before, and was raking in thousands in profits.

Meanwhile in Hauteford, things were happening. King Francis sat down at the breakfast table across from his wife and son. Right away they noticed that the king seemed in a very good mood.

"What has lifted your spirits so Francis," said the Queen

"My Dear," he replied, "Do you remember our old and dear friend Comte Julian?"

"Of course we remember him, Dear," said Marie, "He was practically family too us."

"Why yes," said Henry, "How could I forget "Uncle" Julian, may he rest in peace."

"Well I just heard that his Granddaughter has been found!" exclaimed the king

"She's alive!?" said Marie

"Yes," said Francis, "Alive and Well, and she's got her grandfather's business savvy. She's got the old boys business running like never before."

"Well we simply must take a trip up there as soon as possible to officially meet her and pay our respects," said Marie, "after all I feel like Dear Julian's daughter is practically family anyway!"

"Quite right," said Francis, "We'll go this very afternoon. I send a messenger on ahead to let her know were coming. Henry, put on your best clothes and comb your hair I want you presentable when you meet Julian's granddaughter for the first time."

"Don't worry, Father," said Henry, "I shall be my most charming self."

Danielle sat at the desk in the chateau library. She, Sarah, and Liam were looking at the message she had received. The King the Queen and Prince Henry were coming that very afternoon to see the granddaughter on their dear friend the late Comte Julian de Lancret.

In the note Henry and personally expressed his delight and surprise that the granddaughter of his "Uncle" Julian had been found.

Liam snickered,

"Prince Henry's going to be surprised alright!"

**TBC continued ….**

Here's a new chapter sorry for the delay… Please Review. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

In The Shadows

Chapter 4

The Royal Carriage bounced along the road toward the De Lancret Chateau. Inside the King, Queen, and Prince Henry were all chatting. They were all wondering the same thing. What would the long lost granddaughter of Julian De Lancret look like? All they were able to learn was that she was a red head.

Finally and not a minute too soon for their taste the carriage pulled up in front of the Chateau De Lancret. King Francis stepped down from the coached and turned to help his wife alight. Then Prince Henry stepped down.

"This place is still as grand and pleasant a place as I remember." Said the King, "And I'm sure the return of the Comtesse de Lancret has breathed new life into it. The servants showed the royal family into the great room telling them that Comtesse de Lancret would join them momentarily.

Prince Henry spotted a small looking glass on the wall and immediately began primping again.

"Trying to wear out another mirror, your highness?" said a slightly sarcastic voice from the top of the stairs. The King and Queen rose and with Henry turned to face the source of the voice. Danielle dressed in her finest gown and jeweled hairnet stood at the top of the stairs flanked by Sarah and Liam.

The butler announced,

"May I present, Danielle De Barbarac the Comtesse De Lancret and her two companions Comte Liam of Cranstis and his sister Comtesse Sarah of Cranstis."

Danielle walked gracefully and confidently down the stairs toward the royal family. It took all of Liam's self control to keep from laughing when he looked at the prince. The dumbfounded Dauphin was standing there with his mouth hanging wide open.

Danielle spoke again. Her voice was sweet and slightly smug betraying her pleasure at Prince Henry's reaction.

"Your Highness, I believe it would be prudent to pick your jaw up off the floor before someone steps on it."

Henry promptly shut his mouth as Danielle glided past him flashing a How-do-you-like-me-now Look. She curtsied to the King and Queen.

"Your Majesties, I am Danielle De Barbarac Comtesse De Lancret." She said courteously, "Welcome to my home. Before the King and Queen could answer her Henry finally found his voice.

"YOU!" he exploded, "You're the granddaughter of Julian de Lancret!?"

"Henry," snapped the King, "What is the meaning of this you're making a scene!" before Henry could reply Danielle interrupted,

"Before his highness reminds you, your majesties," said Danielle, "You might as well know, I am the girl who was responsible for that scene at the Masque."

"You are?!" said King Francis, "Well why didn't you tell us, at the time, that you were Julian's granddaughter. We would have welcomed you with open arms."

"Two reasons," replied Danielle, "Number one I didn't even know it myself at the time, and second I wasn't given the chance to speak by my stepmother, the Baroness De Ghent, or the Prince."

The King and Queen leveled a glare at Henry who suddenly became very interested in his boots.

"Not only am I the Comtesse De Lancret I am the daughter of Baron Auguste de Barbarac and the rightful owner of the Manor De Barbarac which I intend to reclaim with or without royal help. I am however very honored that your majesties have come to call and that you thought so highly of my grandfather. You may stay as long as you like."

Just then one of the servant boys walked in and handed Danielle a message. Danielle opened it, read it, then curtsied to the monarchs again.

"Please excuse me," she said, "I have a business matter to attend to. I shall return as quickly as possible." With that she turned and walked gracefully back up the stairs

"I still don't understand all of this." Said the king, "First, she's a Comtesse, then she's not a Comtesse, she's a servant, now she is a Comtesse and the granddaughter of one of my oldest friends, and the stepdaughter of the Baroness De Ghent too, I'm trying to figure this out and getting nothing but a headache."

"Well your majesties," said Liam, "Permit me to enlighten you."

The king nodded and Liam continued.

"Danielle," said Liam, "is the Daughter of the Baron Auguste De Barbarac and of the Comtesse Nicole de Lancret, that's Julian's youngest daughter. Nicole tragically died in child birth leaving Auguste to raise Danielle by himself. When Danielle was around Eight years old her father married the Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent, who brought with her two daughters of her own Jacqueline and Marguerite. A few weeks later Auguste died of a heart attack by his own front gate. It was after this that Rodmilla de Ghent's true nature was revealed. She is a cold cruel and ruthless social climber who was determined to forward her own interests through her vain, selfish daughter Marguerite."

It was at this point in his narrative that Liam Paused.

"Are you with me so far your majesties?" the monarchs nodded and Liam continued.

"The Day that her father died everything changed for Danielle. The Baroness stripped Danielle of all her rights as De Barbarac's daughter, gave most of her possessions to Marguerite and banished her to the servant's quarters. Thus Danielle was forcibly made a servant in her own home. She has been tormented by her stepmother and stepsister Marguerite beyond what anyone should ever have to endure."

Here Liam Paused again to note the looks of utter disbelief on the royals faces. Then he continued.

"During the intervening ten years Danielle was raised by a servant named Maurice, Who became a second father to her. Also it became apparent that the Baroness was more interested in putting on airs that maintaining the Manor. Finally not too long ago to pay off a debt, the baroness sold Maurice. Maurice was slated to be shipped to the America's.

That same morning your son tried to runaway as you know. As he was on his way his horse threw a shoe so he decided to borrow one from the Stable of the Manor De Barbarac. Only he was stopped by Danielle who crowned him with an apple."

"At this Queen Marie burst out laughing and quickly stifled it by covering her mouth with her hand." Prince Henry's face turned as red as his shirt. Liam allowed himself a chuckle then continued.

"Danielle abased herself when she saw that he was the prince and he paid her 20 guineas for her silence. Now with this money Danielle suddenly had away to save Maurice she dressed as Courtier to get into Hauteford where Prince Henry met her for the second time helping her to free Maurice. As Danielle was trying to leave Henry, who was smitten with the young lady pursued her across the courtyard asking for her name. Danielle didn't know at the time that she in fact had a title had committed no crime so she feared the punishment for dressing above her station and gave the prince the name of her mother instead.

After this Danielle and the Prince kept meeting with the prince their paths it seemed were fated to keep crossing. The prince found himself falling more and more in love with her. This enraged the Baroness when she found out because as I said the Baroness is a ruthless social climber and has been planning for years to get Marguerite married to the prince. When her majesty the queen mentioned the name of Nicole De Lancret the Baroness recognized it as Danielle's mother's name.

Danielle showing up at the Masque was to the Baroness the last straw. When she grabbed Danielle things couldn't have gone better for the Baroness if she had asked for them. After the ball Danielle was sold to Pierre Le Pieu who sent her to work as bar maid in a Tavern just over the Belgian border. That's where I found her. The tavern was once the town jail. I found Danielle down in one of the old cells chained and shackled to the wall. I broke her out and brought her here. And that brings us up to date."

The Monarch's sat in silence digesting what Liam had revealed.

"I trust things are much clearer to his majesty now," said Danielle's voice. Liam and the Monarchs turned toward the sound. Danielle had returned and was standing at the bottom of the steps. The King, the Queen and Prince Henry had been so caught up in what Liam was telling them that they hadn't heard her return.

"Please join me for dinner," she said

Henry jumped to his feet and he and Liam ended up offering Danielle their arms at the same time. Much to the Prince's Chagrin Danielle placed her hand on Liam's arm and he led her toward the dining room.

For the first time since he was kid Liam felt like sticking his tongue out at the prince. But he settled for plastering a smirk on his face and leading Danielle into the opulent dining hall.

Danielle paused to tell the maid something motioning Liam to go on to his seat. As she turned back toward her guests Prince Henry pulled out the chair next to him. Danielle promptly ignored the prince's gesture walked over and took the vacant chair next to Liam.

Liam leaned over to her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he whispered

"Immensely," replied Danielle, "He'll have to do more that offer his arm or pull out a chair to get me back!"

Meanwhile at the Manor De Barbarac…

The Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent stood in the drawing room of the manor facing a group of despicable looking lowlifes, that morning Jacqueline and Marguerite had watched as Pierre Le Pieu had taken back the stuff he had traded for Danielle and the shock on their mothers face when Le Pieu revealed that Danielle now knew of her ancestry and her true rank as Comtesse de Lancret. Then they saw their mother remove a medium sized jewelry chest from a secret hiding place under some floor boards in the cellar. After that she had sent a message to her spy at the palace telling him to call these men.

Rodmilla now opened the chest. Nobody could believe what they saw inside the chest. The largest pile of gold guineas most of them had ever seen.

"Spread the word to every mercenary that you know 1000 gold guineas," said the Baroness, "to whomever brings me the head of Danielle de Barbarac the Comtesse de Lancret!

TO BE CONTINUED…..

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW I like to hear from my readers and your feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
